Lockets, fangs and Brothers
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: A young Nikola story. Dane and Niola and a special locket


**Lockets, fangs and Brothers**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hobbits Notes:<strong>_

_This is a gift for my brother Glitch on his special day, just as everyday with him is a gift._  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>I lay still until I'm sure father has left before I let the tears are painful and Mother would come and untie me after my Father had 'purged my evil'. Maybe even bring a bottle of water. But she had to go to town with Milka.<p>

I stop crying and hold my breath as I hear footsteps just outside the door. Is it Father? Has he come back?

"Nikola?" I peek through my lashes to see Dane cautiously stick his head into the room. "Did you zcare ze cowz again?"

"It vaz an accident." I reply sullenly. "Ve vere playing zee hide game. Reeze hid in zee barn und vhen I vound her zhe tried to run. Her hand got cut und eet vaz an accident. Ze zmell. Ze blood... eet brinz ze vangz!"

"Ze vangz vill go, Nikola. In time zey vill dizapear." Dane comes into the room. "You need to be more carful. Und dunt let dad know you are ztill zeeing Reeze. He doze nut like her."

"Zhe iz nut Evil. I dunt know vhy zhe haz a tail. Und IU dunt know vhy I grow clawz. But Zhe is nut a demon. Und neezer am I... I dunt zink. Am I?"

Dane smiles and unties me. "I could nevar azk for a bettar bruther." he says, handing me a flask of wine. "Drink zis. It vill help wiz ze blood thirst."

I take the wine and drink it eagerly. I dont like the thirst for blood. I dont want to drink blood. The wine is light and sweet and I feel better quickly

"Puppa took my locket." I whine. "Reeze gave it to me und he took eet."

"Ve vill get it back Nikola" Dane promises and helps me sit up.

"But he vill only take eet againe! Eetz nut vair!"

Dane pushes a boel of broth into my hands and I drink it eagerly. It warms me up and keeps my legs from shaking. Dane helps me to my feet.

"Come. Letz get home. Ve vill zhow fazzer you haff no vangz und he vi ll give you zomething good to eat."

Even though Dane is only 10, he is very smart. Im glad to have him as my brother.

"But how vill ve get ze locket back?" What if Reese thinks Im mad at her? I wring my hands. "Ve muzt get eet bak!"

"Ve vill azk him to give eet back. Zat iz all." Dane shrugs.

"He vill zay no! He vill zay men du nut vear jewelery. 'Men du nut vear trinketz but a vedded ring und ze cross.'Zat iz vhat he vill zay!"

Danes eyes grow dark and claws push out of his fingers. But he has more control and sucks them back in. "Ve vill azk. eef vazzer zayz no, ve vill zink ov zomezing elze."

He means when father says no. But Dane is an optimist. He always has been.

"Ve vill nut ztop until ve get eet back, Nikola." Dane opens the back door and leads me into the kitchen. Father is reading Faust, one of my favorites.

"I am home Puppa. My evil iz gone." I smile and show him my human teeth.

"Good boi. Now go und clean upe." Father nods and hands me a washcloth. "Zupper vill be ready zoon. Ghulash."

I want to ask my father for my locket. Its silver and heartshaped, with a pair of butterflies on the front. It opens up to hold a picture or loc of hair from a special someone. Its empty now. Reese says when I find the love of my life I can put a trinket in and have my love near me forever.I trudge up the stairs to change my clothes and wash my face and hands. Exorcisms are long and dirty. I dont like them. I dont like the dirt. I put the cloth in the sink and go down to help Dane set the table. Father looks angry and Dane seems nervous.

"Ve vill dizcuzz diz later." Father growled ominously. I want to ask about it but I know he cant tell me now. He will probably tell me at bedtime. I finnish setting the table and feed Macak, who is circling around my legs. Mother and the girls walk in just as we set everything on the table and sit down to eat. Dane and I watch Mother and father carefully all through dinner. They seemed to be having a conversation without talking. I think its about me. Father keeps looking from me to Dane disaprovingly.

I eat quickly and make little fuss as mother leads me up for washing.

"look at you Nikola. Zuch a mezz!" Mother sighes as she pushed me into the water. "Vere you in zee barn?"

Its a leadup question and even as young as I am I know not to answer it.

"Ze cowz vould not give milk today. I zink zomething zcared zem. Do you know about zat?"

I close my eyes and dont answer. Mother sighs and soaps me up calmly.

"Or perhapz eet vaz your leetle Reeze? Zhe iz fond ov ze milk."

"No eet vaz not her. Zhe waz not near ze cowz." Ooops. I cant believe I fell for that. Mother soaps up my hair calmly.

"Zo. You know zomething about it zen?" she asks calmly. I dont answer. Im not saying anything more. "Nikola. I am your muzzer. I vill find out. Vone vay or anuzzer."

"It vaz an accident." I mutter "Veverplaying in zee barn und I got... excited. Juzt a leetle excited. Reeze did nuzzing wrung. Vhen zhe zaw my teeth grow zhe took me to ze haylovt vhere novone vould zee. I didnt mean to grow ze vangz! I nevar meant to zcare ze Cowz!"

Mother gives me a knowing smile and rinses me off. "Nikola. My zon ov light. Zome day you vill change ze vorld. " She laughs. "Ze vangz will go und your legazy to zee vorld vill be ov uzzer zingz." she wraps a towel around me and lets me dry off. "Ze vangz are not forever."

Mother leaves so I can dry off and change into my pajamas. I get dressed and then climb carefully into bed. Dane walks stiffly in after me.

"I am zorry vould not give me ze locet. He zaid 'no.' vhen I azked." Dane says as he carefully climbs into his own bed. I wince. It looks like father said 'no' with a Hickory switch.

Dane looks at me carefully and shakes his head. "Nevar mind. Ve vill zin ov a new vay to get eet. Vhat do you vant to read?"

"Can ve read Faust?" I ask hopefully. Dane laughs.

"Againe?"

"Itz my favorite." I shrug grin as wide and innocently as I can.

Dane shakes his head "You are not yet three! How iz eet you underztand Faust?" He laughs.

I shrug againe. "I dont know. It iz my favorite. Muzzer zayz Im vary zmart for my age."

Dane laughs "Alright ve vill read Faust zen."

I smile and climb up beside Dane when he returns with the book

_Ye gentlemen, don t pass me thus!_  
><em>Let not the chance neglected be!<em>  
><em>Behold my wares attentively:<em>  
><em>The stock is rare and various."<em>

I read three chapters before Dane shuts the book. "Zat iz enough Niko. Get zome zleep."

I go back to my own bed and curl up with Macak as Dane blows out the candle.

"Ve vill try again to get ze locket tomorrow." Dane promises

I wake early like I always do. Macak is beside me and rubs his head to my hand in greeting. Dane is still sleeping so I dress quietly and creep softly to the kitchen. Mother is already there woring. She smiles and pours me a cup of milk.

"Nikola. My Zon ov light." she smiles with the usual greeting. "Up before ze zun?"

"Zere iz too much to do to lay und zleep!" I smile and drink my milk. Mother pours a saucerful for Macak as well.

"Und vhat vill ze pair ov you be doing today?" she asks, looking me over carefully. I swallow and ring my hands.

"Vell. I vant Puppa to give back my locket." I admit " He took it yezterday und I vant it back."

Mother sighs. "Nikola. Eef your fazzer vants you to haff ze locet he vill give eet to you."

"But Mumma! Eet vaz a prezent frum Reeze!" I pout. "He vill not give eet back"

Mother kisses my head and hands me my bucket. "Be patient Nikola."

I pout and head to the barn to do my chores.

Dane catches up to me after lunch. "Tonight ve vill get your locket. Ve vill catch fazzer outside of his study" He whispers as we tend to the cows. """I can distract him. You muzt be quic. Go into ze ztudy vhen he iz nut looking und get ze locket. I zaw him put it in ze top right drawer. Alright?"

I nod and pick up my bucket. "Alright. Zankz Dane. Youre ze bezt bruther" I duck out of the barn quicly as Father aproaches.

He looks at me and I set down my bucket. "I luve you Puppa." I smile and raise my hands up to him.

He gives me a rare smile. Then picks me up and hugs me. "I luve you too, My little Nikola. Vhen you are grown into a full man you vill make youre old Puppa proud? Make a good minizter, und be rid ov ze awful vangz."

I hug him againe and sigh. I dont want to be a minister. I want to see the orld. I want to be an inventer. But I know better than to tell him that againe. I give him another hug and point to my bucket, pretending I have to water the horses, even though I already have. Father sets me down and pats my head telling me what a good son I am. Then he leaves againe. I head out to the chicken feild where Macak is waiting for me. I just finnish feeding the chickens, when Dane catches up to me.

"Ve are getting ze locket. Vollow me und do az I tell you." I follow Dane and listen carefully to his instructions as he reminds me againe where the locket is. "Be quick Niko. In und out. Ill diztract fazzer. Go. Now."

I hurry into the room but freeze after I cross the threshold. I am not suposed to be here. I shudder to think what will happen if we re caught. I nervously recite faust under my breath.

I open the drawer andpeer inside. there is a bible, some notes in latin and shining down on the bottom... My locket! I pull it out quickly and hold it up to the light to make sure it really is my locket and shut the drawer carefully.

My locket. It's silver and almost as big as my palm. theres a pair of butterflies on the front. One a pinkish purple and one is light blue. Its shaped like a heart and in the sun, how the silver shines! I hold it up admiringly.

"A theif too?" My fathers voice roars behind me. It startles me terribly and my fangs sprout suddenly. Not this againe! I close my eyes and my mouth with a whimper.

"Answer me!" Father grabs my shoulders and spins me to face him.

"Its mine Puppa. Pleaze. Let me keep it. Eet vaz a gift Puppa pleaze!"

I look up at Fazzer hopefully. He studies me calmly. I hope he'll say yes. I smile hopefully but realize too late still have my fangs. Father growls and rips the locket from my hands, throwing it in the fire with a snarl

"Puppa, No! Please" I cry and try to reach it. What will Reese think? Will she be mad at me? Will she ever talk to me? "Pleaze. I only vant my locket. It vaz a gift frum Reeze. Zhe vill be angered, she vill not talk to me againe!"

"All ze bettar." Fathe growls and lifts me off my feet. "Dunt cry like a baby. How vill you evar grow to be a man?"

"Puppa! No! I am only 2!" I cry harder and try to control myself and be rid of the fangs. "I am ze baby!"

Father growls and drags me to the garret where he ties me to the rafters. I fight to get down.

"I am zorry Puppa. I only vanted my locket." I sniff. Then scream as the belt hits me and make no noise until he stops. I cry silently as Father leaves me. I dont call for help, no one would come anyway.

I must have fainted because the next thing I know I am laying snug in my bed. But I hurt all over so I dont move. I close my eyes and sleep againe until morning.

I open my eyes next with the sun streaming in and Mother washing my bruises. Marcia and Milka are close by holding steaming Mother puts down her washcloth and takes Milka s bowl.

"Nikola. My Zon ov light." Mother sighs and feeds me some broth. I drink it eagerly. "Vhat vere you doing?"

I swallow nervously. "I vent to get my locet." I sniff. Hopefully I can keep Dane out of trouble. "I zaw Puppa talking to Dane und I thought I could zlip in und get eet."

Mother sighs and kisses my brow. "You should nut have tried me you vill nevar be zo utterly recklezz again! Promize me Nikola."

I nod solenmly. Father destroyed my locket anyway. "I promize Mumma." I sigh.

She smiles a little brither and kisses my cheeks. I pretend to be embarassed the way Dane does, but secretly I like when she does that. "My gud boy. I luv you, my Zon ov light." she smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I luv you too Mumma." I smile as she pushes my back into my pillows.

"Get zome zleep." Mother whispers and pushes the girls from the room. I close my eyes and roll over but I can sense her move back toward me.

_Close your Eyes and I'll show you how to fly _  
><em>Catch a cloud and take it for a ride <em>  
><em>In you dreams you can be anyone you ever wanna be<em>  
><em>Close your eyes, Dream with me <em>  
><em>In you dreams you can be anyone you ever wanna be<em>  
><em>Close your eyes, Dream with me<em>

I fall asleep to my favorite lullabye. Its late in the afternoon when next I awake. Dane is sitting in the chair by my bed. He has a deliscious smelling lunch for me. beside him.

"I am zorry Nikola. I did not keep fazzer diztracted long enough." he sighs as I sit up.

"It iznt your vault ver only trying to help me." I vaz too zlow. "Zee locet iz gone. "

"You ver not veeling vell. Muzzer zaid to let you zleep." he smiled apologetically and handed me a corner of the hot sandwich. "But I thought you might be hungry. Und I vanted to be ze first to vish you a happy Burthday."

I smile and eat a bit of the sandwich.

"Und.. " Dane blushes and leans in. "I vanted to make sure I could give you your prezent in private."  
>He reaches down and pulls out a brown, gangly stuffed rabbit with long ears and smiles crookedly at me. I take the velvet toy and hug it. Theres a small hard lump in the middle almost the size of my hand I pull out a little pouch a a charred silver heatshaped metal comes out. I can just make out the outline where ther was once a butterfly.<p>

"My locket! You got it back." I smile and hug Dane. He tucks the pouch back into the warm velveteen stuffy.

Dane pushes the puch deep into the toy. "You can keep ze locket in Rubbit. Zat vay eet vill alvayz be wiz you. No on can take it avay again."

"It iz ze bezt prezent evar. Zank you Dane." I hug him againe.

From Then on Rubbit and I were inseperable.

The end

Happy Birthday to my little brother.


End file.
